Made The Impossible Possible
by renagadeforlife
Summary: This is it...Tali and Shepard cement their love tonight and Tali will risk her life to be with the one she loves. *Rated M for mature due to sexual content...reader discretion is advised*


The story you are about to read is rated M for highly sexual content. If you can not handle the topic of sex maturely, I ask that you do not continue on. For everyone eles I say sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

Made The Impossible Possible

Tali was nervously shaking and fidgeting in the elevator. She didn't know what would happen when she walked out that elevator and opened the door to Shepard's cabin.

"Keelah, what if he doesn't want do this? What if he wants to focus on the mission? Maybe this is a…no! I have to do this."

The elevator came to a stop and she walked to the door and opened it. She saw Shepard sitting at his desk applying Medi-gel to the wound he took during his altercation with Zaeed just a few minutes ago.

"You ok Shepard", Tali asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

Shepard walked over by his bed and started looking at a data-pad. He was looking at all the data they'd collected about the Collectors and the Omega-4 relay.

"How are you doing Tali", he asked as he intensely stared at the data-pad.

"Fine… Umm Shepard…"

Curious about her behavior, Shepard put down the pad, looked at her and asked, "What's up Tali?"

"Well…I've taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system. I was going to bring music, but I didn't know what you'd like…and I'm babbling like an idiot.

"It's ok. Come here."

Shepard runs his hands up her back and Tali rest her hands on his shoulders. She buried her face into his chest. They stood there for a few seconds before Tali pulled herself away.

"I just don't want…I want this to work. I've thought it over. I've minimized the risks but I'm still nervous and that always make me talk too much. It's a defense mechanism, and it's stupid, and people who… who just see the helmet can't see my expression, so I have to make it clear… what I'm…

Shepard reaches up to her face and puts his hand on her face plate and hit the release latch. He pulls it off her helmet and for the first time got to stare in to Tali's eyes. They illuminated bright silver and Shepard was simply memorized.

"…feeling", Tali finished.

She pounced onto Shepard and they locked lips. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths.

"Shepard, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. I've wanted you for so long and now that I have you… I just want to…"

Shepard cut her off and pulled her back into him. They went back to kissing. Shepard cupped Tali's ass and squeezed. She let out a soft moan. Shepard's tongue was the only thing keeping her moans from becoming audible. Their tongues continued to twist. Eventually, Tali pulled herself up and took off her helmet. Shepard stared up at her. Her face was soft, black hair flowing down her back and over her shoulder.

"Tali… you are so beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes Tali, it's a crime that so few know just how beautiful."

"Oh Markus…"

She shot back down to lock their lips again. Her hands began working their way down Shepard's body. She felt on his chest but then she stopped.

"What's wrong", Shepard asked.

"Nothing, I just want to feel your skin with my own hands."

She stood up and began to take off her suit. She pulled her arms out of the suit one by one and as her second arm came out, the top of her suit fell and was hanging by her hips. Tali stood there with her succulent breasts exposed to Shepard. After letting Shepard soak in the view, Tali turned her back to Shepard as she seductively peeled her suit of her body. She bent over as she pulled her suit down passed her knees. Shepard's jaw dropped as he gazed at Tali's perfect ass.

"Miranda doesn't have anything on you", Shepard thought to himself.

She stepped out of her suit completely naked in front of Shepard. Her body matched what she looked like in her suit. She looked almost human except for the narrow head, wide hips, illuminated eyes, and the blue-grey skin. She continued to stand there unsure what she was supposed to do next. She was embarrassed, but she also felt strangely comfortable being naked in front of Shepard. Shepard, realizing Tali was a tad confused, stood up and was starting to take off his clothes. Seeing him stand up knocked her back to her senses and she stopped him before he could get his shirt off.

"Please," she said in a soft, seductive tone. She looked into his eyes and said, "Let me undress you."

"Of course Tali."

She walked behind him and began unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled the shirt off and she pressed her naked body into his back. He could feel her erect nipples poking him. She slowly felt up and down Shepard's abs and chest before working her way to his muscular arms. Shepard flexed for her. She quivered in excitement. Finally, she was able to feel Shepard's skin with hers. Then, she playfully worked her hand down to the front of Shepard's pants.

"Keelah! I've read up on human anatomy but this... that book didn't say it would be so…big."

She unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor. Shepard stepped out of them as Tali became mesmerized by the gigantic bulge in his boxers. She reached inside his underwear and lightly touched Shepard's penis. Once she had felt it, she couldn't contain herself anymore. She yanked his underwear off and threw him onto the bed. Tali crawled on top of Shepard pressing her body into Shepard.

"Touch me Markus."

He grabbed onto her breast and pinched her nipple.

"Keelah, that feels so good…"

He leaned into her breast and wrapped his mouth around her erect nipple and started sucking down on it. He swiveled his tongue around it and nibbled down on it. Unable to contain her excitement, she let out a loud moan.

"Oh Shepard, that feels so good. You make me so…UGH!"

Shepard cut her off as he slipped a few fingers into Tali's tantalizing, warm core. She was so turned on that after just one thrust, his fingers glistened with Tali's love juice. He continued to pump his fingers deep into her.

"Oh Markus! Oh please don't stop! It feels so good!"

Her moans only got louder as he curved his fingers inside of her. To Shepard's pleasant surprise, it affected Quarian women the same way it affects human women. She started to scream at the top of her lungs and before she knew it, she collapsed onto Shepard.

"Markus…you… are… amazing!"

"That is just the foreplay", he laughed. "If you enjoyed that, than this night is only going to get better."

He flipped Tali onto her back and opened up her legs.

"What are you doing Markus?"

"Trust me…I think you're going to like this."

Before Tali could respond, she was rendered speechless by Shepard stuffing his face into her wet pussy. She could feel his tongue exploring all around. Inside and out, his tongue was hard at work. Tali dug her nails into Shepard's head and pulled him deeper in. She screamed some more as his tongue worked its way deep inside of her and hit her spot.

"MARKUS! OH MARKUS, DON"T STOP!"

She thrust her pelvis into his face. She only screamed louder as she came.

"Shepard…that… was just…how did you know to do that?"

Completely ignoring the question, Shepard pulled her legs apart again.

Puzzled, Tali asked, "What are you doing now Markus?"

Instead of telling her, he simply showed her. He gently pushed his penis into her tight pussy. Tali gasped for air.

"Oh Keelah, it's too big. It hurts Markus. Please take it out."

"Just relax Tali, I promise this won't hurt much longer. You know I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Tali grimaced in pain but replied, "Ok Markus, I believe you."

She gritted her teeth as more of his penis pushed inside of her. Shepard continued to push in softly till it was all the way in. He began to pull out and Tali gasped for air once more.

"You ok Tali? Should I stop?"

"No", she screamed. "Please don't stop. Just keep doing it how you are doing it."

So Shepard kept pumping in and out of Tali's pussy slow and gently. Tali pulled Shepard into her and they locked lips. Shepard could feel her gasps for air in his mouth. Tali ran her hands down his back feeling some of the scars he'd acquired throughout the years. She didn't want to ruin the moment by crying so she switch her attention to Shepard's ass. She grabbed on him and pushed him harder into her. Her moans began to circulate in Shepard's mouth. He started pushing in harder and faster.

"Yes! Just like that Markus!"

He kept going as Tali continued to scream in his ear. Tali grew restless and she threw Shepard onto his back and she sat her pussy down on top of Shepard's cock and started bouncing on it.

"Yes! Fuck me with that big, fat dick!"

Shepard, caught off guard, asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Tali giggled and replied, "The extranet."

The two managed to share a laugh before getting back into it. Shepard grabbed Tali's succulent ass with both hands and matched her stroke pushing into her as she came down. She dug her nails into his chest and sat down hard on him. She started grinding her hips on his cock, stuffing herself with every last inch of Shepard's manhood. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples hard. Then, she moved one hand down and started to masturbate as she continued to slam herself down on Shepard. After a few minutes of constant pounding, Tali was feeling orgasmic. Her body began to contort in ways she never knew it could. Just as she reached climax, she wrapped her hands around Shepard's throat and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OH MARKUS! I THINK I'M GOING TO…AHHHH….YES! YES! YES!"

She arched her back and her body pulsated. She crashed on top of Shepard. Shepard, while trying to catch his breath, could feel her body quivering and felt her breathing hard. She couldn't keep herself on top of him and eventually crashed alongside him.

"Markus...I think I said this before but you… you are simply amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself", Shepard replied. "You were quite amazing yourself."

"Oh, I don't think I am done just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Mordin found some of Jokers umm… video files. They usually showed the female doing something to the male. I looked it up on the extranet I think they called it fellatio."

"Go for it Tali."

"Alright, just lie back and relax for me Markus."

Shepard laid back and let Tali go to work. She started by nibbling in Shepard's ear and then continued down his body until she reached his penis.

"I hope you enjoy this Markus."

Almost speechless, Shepard was able to reply with, "Don't worry; I think I'm going to enjoy this."

She smiled as she opened mouth and stuck his penis into her mouth. Even though he had kissed her, Shepard was still shocked at just how soft her lips were. Tali sucked down hard and started bobbing her head up and down. She started to take it deeper, but then she took it too deep and started coughing.

Once she stopped coughing she turned to Shepard and said, "Wow Shepard, you are just so big. I think I'll have to umm…adapt to this."

Shepard laughed as eyes rolled further back into his head. Tali started running her tongue across his tip. She worked her tongue up and down his penis. She wrapped her hands around it and started jacking him off. With only three fingers, it felt a little strange to Shepard, but the more she got into the better it felt. As her hands slipped up and down, she stuck her tongue out and kept licking softly on his tip. She started to move her hands faster and she started sucking hard on his tip. Shepard's pelvis started jerking around. His clenched his hands on the sheets and just then he felt a huge release. After pulling his eyes out the back of his head, he looked at Tali and she was covered in his seed.

"I saw the girls in those videos do this."

"Do wh…"

Shepard was struck speechless as she wiped away some of the semen with her fingers and stuck them in her mouth. She sucked her fingers clean and she swallowed it.

"Probably best if I don't overdo it… don't want to risk ingesting too much and getting sick."  
"Sounds good to me", he replied.

"There is one thing I do want to do since I have such a… healthy supply."

"What is it?"

She wiped some more semen onto her fingers and stuck it in her vagina.

"Tali, what are you doing?! Isn't that dangerous?"

"Markus…I obviously don't care about the risks when I'm with you. I know it's highly unlikely that I can get pregnant off of your semen but… well you've made a living of doing the impossible. I mean look at where we are at now… you are probably the first and most likely the last human to ever mate with a Quarian. So…who's to say I won't be able to conceive your child?"

"Tali…" Shepard was speechless for a moment. Finally he finished, "I can honestly say that I hope that I can defy nature again. I would like nothing more than to be the father to our child."

Tali smiled and started to cry. They kissed one last time before Tali went to the restroom to clean up and put her suit back on. As she walked to the restroom she saw Shepard staring and decided to tease him one more time. She bent over in front of him and gave herself a nice spank.

Tali turned her head back to Shepard and asked, "You want to spank it one last time before it goes back into the suit?"

Shepard, like a kid in a candy store, ran up and gave her a nice spank. Tali let out a soft little moan.

"I'm going to miss that." She started to head to the restroom before she stopped and turned to him once more. "Can I…touch him one more time?"

"Only if I get to touch you", he joked.

"Deal"

Shepard reached down and rubbed her spot. He soaked in the view of Tali seductively biting down on her bottom lip and letting out another soft moan. She returned the favor as she reached down and stroked Shepard. Shepard's knees, still recovering from his climax, buckled. She giggled and walked into the restroom, but not without adding a little sway in her hips. Just as the door closed, she stuck her tongue out and winked at him. She came out with everything but her helmet on.

"I just want to look into your eyes for as long as I can. I'll put my helmet back on when the time comes to go through the Omega-4 relay; if that's ok with you."

"That's fine with me."

They lied down next to each other until the call came in. They stared into each other's eyes until the passed out into each other's arms. Just before Tali passed out, she buried her face into Shepard's chest. The two fell asleep side by side as Beethoven's 9th in D minor began to play. The two were awaken by the sound of Joker coming on over the intercom.

"Commander, we are ready to hit the Omega-4 relay."

"Rodger that Joker, I'll be down in a minute."

He looked over to Tali as she smiled. They kissed one last time and she grabbed her helmet. She put it back on and put her face plate back on as well.

"I got to get down to Engineering. Need to make sure everything is in working order."

"Ok, see you in a bit. I love you Tali'Zorah Shepard Vas Normandy."

"And I love you, Markus Shepard Vas Normandy."

* * *

I'd like to thank all my loyal readers for sticking with me up to this point. I hope you all enjoyed the story This is the second version of this story after constructive critisism by a guest reviewer. If that reviewer finds his/her way to this story again, I hope the changes will suffice. I decided a mixture of sensual and sexual would be a good mix. As I have mentioned with past stories, if you are interested in what happened next I inform you that the best way to follow me is to subscribe to author because I update through new stories as oppose to new chapters. Again, I thank you all for reading and I hope you will leave a review telling me how I did. Your reviews do matter so don't be shy to give me constructive critisism.


End file.
